lodgelorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sway (PPU)
As mysterious as they are influential, The Sway is thought by many to be nothing more than a rumor, while in reality this highly secretive and deadly cult has an iron grasp over much of what happens on Neopia; few things transpire without their knowledge (or permission, for that matter), and a number of Neopian rulers are in their service (Queen Fyora is not known to be one of them). The Sway has members scattered all across the planet, and, of course, it's nigh impossible to tell who's a member and who isn't. One could even be looking a member of the Inner Circle in the face and not see where their allegiance truly lies... History War for the Obelisk The Sway was involved in the War for the Obelisk, in which multiple factions all over Neopia vied for control over the mysterious Obelisk that appeared at the outskirts of the Tyrannian Plateau (and rocked the planet with earthquakes in the process). Duchess Velorina, both irritated that such monumental news had evaded the watchful eye of The Sway, and intrigued at what this Obelisk may bring, promptly sent out (mandatory) invitations to the other members scattered across Neopia. The Mutant Uprising Goals/Motives The motivations of The Sway are often nebulous at best, despite the astounding amount of influence they have over Neopia. They're so secretive that, as mentioned earlier, many people believe they're nothing more than a scary rumor. Only two things are clear about The Sway; they definitely seek to maintain their secret control over Neopia, and they likely have nothing benevolent in store for the planet, either. Members The Inner Circle *'Duchess Velorina Argent' - The leader of The Sway, Duchess Argent, simply known as 'The Duchess', is a ruthless and cunning woman who hides many secrets up her sleeves. She commands The Sway with an iron fist, and all of her underlings both fear and respect her. *'Lord Caspian Norheim' - The right-hand man of The Duchess, Lord Norheim is known for being a brilliant tactician, and is the primary mastermind behind many of The Sway's schemes. He possesses a mysterious amulet capable of hypnotizing others in order to make them forget things, and also makes his home in a castle where initiation ceremonies for The Sway take place. The location of the castle isn't exactly know, as it is quite well-hidden, although it may be somewhere near Mount Maximus. *'Sir Gerhardt Klein' - As charming as he is underhanded, Sir Klein is often pegged as the diplomat of the Inner Circle, using his charismatic nature and silver tongue to (ahem) sway things to his favor without resorting to violence. He's considered to be the head of the 'Eyes of The Sway', due to his primary task of information-gathering. *'Sir Nicolae Petran' - *'Lady Helena Day' - *'Lady Siobhan Brady' - Eyes of The Sway As the name implies, these members primarily serve as the eyes and ears of The Sway, gathering information and such for the higher-ups. They generally answer to Sir Klein, who in turn answers to Duchess Argent. *'Adelaide Cross' - She primarily gathers information within Neopia Central. *'Gosunar Richten' - He primarily gathers information within Cogham Village, and occasionally the Kingdom of Meridell. *'Hitosu Mori' - She primarily gathers information within Shenkuu. *'Thalumor Kasabian' - He primarily gathers information within the Lost Desert. *'Xigasi Chey' - She primarily gathers information within the Virtupets Space Station. Lesser Members Allegiances Blackhorn Ixi Tribe A smaller tribe of 'Ixi Raiders' that reside within the Cogham Steppe, their current leader, Yusalfen Blackhorn, formed an alliance with The Sway under the promise that he and his tribe would be rewarded for their services. Category:Groups Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Purple Paw NPCs